Potion
by Maegrambaiel
Summary: Usopp is suffering from a mysterious illness. What's wrong with him and does it have anything to do with that potion he bought a month ago? Mpreg, mentions of Sanji/Zoro.
1. What, No Breakfast?

'_Must have been that weird potion...knew that stall owner looked a bit too creepy!_'

Usopp sighed to himself as he slowly dragged himself from his hammock, slightly earlier than usual, but also accompanied by the nausea that had recently started bothering him.

Still, it didn't make much sense for it to be the potion as that was a month ago, but the only other option was to blame the food and considering the chef's probable reaction that wasn't a very pleasant option...Maybe it was a _slow_ acting potion? Ah, yes, that must be it.

Usopp smiled to himself weakly and slowly got himself ready for breakfast, half wrapped up in his musings, and half not wanting to aggravate the growing queasiness.

The smile suddenly disappeared and he leant heavily against the wall of the shared cabin, one hand on his stomach and the other over his mouth as he concentrated on calming the uneasiness.

He felt his knees give way as he slid down the wall, coming to a rest on the floor and allowing his mind to drift back to that day.

* * *

_It was a lovely, sunny morning, but what do you expect from a summer island in the Grandline?_

_They had stopped for supplies as per usual and Usopp had wandered off into the town. He had found himself in the middle of a bustling marketplace before too long and had been busy amusing himself with peering at all the brightly colored objects when one stall in particular caught his attention._

_The stall had been set slightly away from the others and there was a dim shadow cast over the face of the elderly lady tending to the stall, this hadn't deterred the marksman though as he gazed other the various bottles and parchments._

"_What does this one do?" Holding up a curved bottle containing a shimmery green liquid._

_A disturbing smirk appeared on the old lady's face, but was nicely hidden from the unsuspecting victims sight by the shadow covering most of her head._

"_It will bring a family member close to you." Holding back an evil chuckle as the boy's eyes lit up eagerly and he handed over the necessary change for the potion._

'_Finally, something to help me find my father!' Usopp thought to himself happily as he quickly downed the potion and made his way back to the ship, not noticing the suddenly empty space where a certain stall had stood mere seconds earlier._

* * *

"Usopp, hurry up will ya! It's time for breakfast!"

Usopp's head snapped up at this before slowly realizing he had somehow fallen into a light doze against the wall.

"Oh, uh...Right!"

Calling out as the irritated blond chef turned and stalked away once more, no doubt sent by another crew member to retrieve him.

He took a deep breath and started towards the kitchen area, his brown eyes fixed squarely on the wooden boards beneath his feet as he tried to keep the rocking of the ship from affecting him.

* * *

"Geeze you look horrible long nose!" Sanji's harsh voice cut through the look of surprise on his and the rest of the crew's face, except Luffy of course who was taking advantage of everybody's distraction and claiming all visible food for himself.

"Gee thanks." Usopp retorted dully as he gently settled down in the only remaining empty chair. He looked down at his plate; nearly the only one still loaded with food, and grimaced as the sight caused his stomach to lurch forward threateningly.

"I uh...I have to go!" Shoving the plate away and leaping up so fast his chair tumbled over. One hand resting lightly on his stomach and the other firmly held over his mouth as he raced for the galley door.

The rest of the crew merely stared after him in surprise, mouths hanging open and forks loaded with food frozen in midair. Again except for Luffy who had gleefully leapt on Usopp's rejected meal and finished it off in just a few Luffy-sized mouthfuls.

"Well that was...unexpected." Nami was the first to break the silence as usual, the sound of her voice managing pull break the others, well, Sanji and Zolo at least, from their shock.

"I can't believe he rejected my food. _Nobody_ turns down my cookin'!" The shock of this seemed to be too much for Sanji as he slowly sunk down in his seat, head in his hands as he tried to figure out if the world was scheduled to end shortly.

"Hey Luffy! You ate all my food!" Nami's voice was again enough to rouse Sanji's attention and he leapt up with a gasp.

"My beautiful Nami-swan is hungry? Not while I'm around!" Singing out in a sickeningly sweet tone as he hurried off to start cooking again, Nami's nose wrinkling slightly at the tone used by the chef.

"Hey don't forget about me you stupid cook!" Zolo shook the smirk off his face as he suddenly realized he didn't have any food left either.

"Don't count on it seaweed head!" Sanji shot back without bothering to turn around but smirking slightly to himself as he doubled the servings.

"Me too Sanji, I'm huuuuuuuuuungry!" Sanji was quite firm on this one however as he turned to glare at Luffy, his voice holding no room for pleads.

"_No_ Luffy!"

* * *

'What's wrong with me?' Usopp thought to himself sadly as his knees gave way and he found himself leaning against the railing of the ship for the second time that morning.

His brown eyes closed tiredly as both his hands came to rest on his stomach, letting out a deep sigh as the retching finally faded and he was permitted a reprieve from that unpleasant experience.

He didn't get that much of a break however as before too long his stomach was loudly demanding food, innocently pretending to not notice the previous events of the morning.

"Great, last thing I need. More food for my stomach to reject before afternoon is reached!" Grumbling to himself as he returns to the galley and settles down at the table with an expectant smile on his face. Diving on Nami and Zolo's new meals the instant they were placed on the table and finishing them off in a remarkably Luffy-like manner.

"O-kay...So is it just me or is he getting weirder by the moment?" Nami leaned towards Sanji as she quickly voiced her question, the eyes of herself, the chef and Zolo glued to the marksman, and not for the first time that day.


	2. Secrets

Usopp blinked slowly as he stared over his bowl of soup. He'd been on the same bowl for the past hour and had managed to protect it from Luffy, only to find the whole crew staring at him unashamedly.

"Uh...Do I have something on my face...?" Raising one hand unsurely and running it over his face before quickly looking over his shoulder. Finding nothing behind him he returned his gaze frontward, only to find his crewmates looking away all of a sudden.

This caused the marksman to frown in suspicion, but he was distracted from this as his stomach grumbled once again. It seemed to have settled down enough by now to actually _allow_ him to eat, so he took a few tentative sips.

He pulled back sharply, a look of complete disgust at the taste. His deep brown eyes scanned the table quickly before lighting up. He reached forward and retrieved some barbeque sauce that happened to have been left on the table, grinning to himself as he squirted half the contents into the soup.

He took another curious sip, before letting out a satisfied sigh as he quickly finished off the bowl.

"Mmm, now _that_ was good soup!" Leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms over his head before leaping to his feet, a bright smile on his face as he exited the galley. For the second time that day, he completely missed the shocked expressions of the remaining crew.

* * *

Usopp frowned as he passed the stairs, he could hear whisperings. He doubled back, looking around cautiously before noticing the rest of the crew, huddled together behind a few barrels. This confused him, so he crept up a few stairs, peering over the banister to better hear what was being said. 

"...so that might have something to do with it." The hushed voice of Nami explained unsurely.

"But _why_ is he acting weird?" Nami's answer was obviously lost on Luffy, as the poor captain was scratching his head and looking completely stumped.

Nami sighed patiently, before leaning forward to explain it in simpler terms to the rubber man, but Usopp had heard enough. He stepped away from his birds eye view of the proceedings, his mind whirling with this new discovery; the crew were talking about him behind his back! Well he knew he'd never been the most popular or attractive of people, but this was a bit much. Being backstabbed and betrayed like this by your own crew! It suddenly became too much for him, and with a strangled cry he sank down to the steps, burying his head in his hands as his body was racked with sobs.

* * *

"But _why_ is he acting weird?" Nami fought back a groan as she leant forward. 

"_Because,_ Luffy, he _obviously_..." She was interrupted suddenly by an odd squawk. Frowning in confusion she looked to Zolo, as he'd been on watch last.

"Are we near land already?" At the blank look she received in response she was unable to hold back the groan, was she the _only_ one with a brain on this ship! "Seagulls," She started slowly, not wanting to confuse the clearly oblivious first mate. "always stick close to the shore."

Seaweed green orbs stared vacantly into her own brown gaze, the swordsman's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out the relevance seagulls had to that strange sound.

Luffy had grown tired of waiting sometime during this exchange and had hurried off to find the source of the strange sound.

* * *

"Hey Usopp!" Usopp raised his head slowly, his tear filled eyes staring at the boy in front of him, hurt and betrayal obvious in his eyes. Too bad the boy in front of him was Luffy. 

"Did you hear that funny sound?" He asked cheerfully. The standard 'Luffy grin' pasted to his face as he waiting eagerly for Usopp's answer, Usopp was always so much fun!

Usopp looked confused at this, before shaking it off an instant later, he had bigger things to worry about right then. He leapt to his feet, storming down the stairs and rounding on the remaining three (human) crew members.

* * *

"And your point is...?" Zolo still wasn't getting it, and with a groan Nami leant back against the wall. Zolo was just relieved to have Nami quit her rambling, and allowed himself a satisfied smirk. 

"Never fear Nami-swan, I'll make you something to compensate for the strain caused by this ingrate!" Sanji sang out in what he was sure was an irresistible tone, before rising gracefully to his feet and hurrying off to the galley.

* * *

Sanji entered the galley, grumbling harshly at himself. He was _always_ doing this, and for what? He didn't even like that silly girl. He leant against a counter, sighing sadly to himself. Blond tresses falling into his eyes as he stared morosely at the sink. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Chanting this mantra to himself before straightening up and turning to the cupboard. He'd already promised Nami a snack, and regardless of the fact she didn't want it, she'd be suspicious if it didn't arrive promptly.

* * *

Zolo let out a strange sigh, shaking his head and clucking his tongue over Sanji's desperate behavior. The guy bought shame to men everywhere in Zolo's opinion, however his eyes remained locked on Sanji until the blond had disappeared through the galley doors. 

Nami had noticed this and grinned somewhat evilly, she could have some fun with this little obsession, and if she played this right, there might even be some gold in it! Hey, who was she kidding, of _course_ there'd be some gold in it. She leant forward to taunt Zolo when a shadow was suddenly cast over them.

Zolo was pulled from his musings of a certain blond when he heard determined stomping coming from behind him. He instantly tensed up, they couldn't have been attacked or boarded during this ever so short period of inattention could they? He _really_ had to get this fixation under control, after all, you can't be the best swordsman ever if you allow people to creep up behind you! With that thought in mind, he grabbed for his two most convenient swords, holding one in each hand as he spun around to face the shadow that had been cast over them sometime during his spin.

Only to fall to the floor a moment later.

* * *

Emma Iveli: Thanks! I'm really glad/surprised that people love this story so much, as I'm still kinda new to fanfic writing, hehe.

Bermuda: Yuuuum, cookie! Grins and glomps/attacks cookie.

AlibisDragon: Fortuantely inspiration has struck me recently, so I have a few good ideas for this thing, as ya can probably tell from this chapter.

Zewy: Adorable hmm? ;) I haven't really seen many One Piece mpregs, and I thought Usopp would be the perfect person to change this. :D

Do y'all think I should make this Zolo/Sanji? Like, just kinda in the background, not wantin' to steal Usopp's limelight! Lol.

Also, thank you to everybody who's ever reviewed any of my stories, you guys are so sweet! And I'm sorry for takin' to long to update. I was like, _fully_ blank for ages! Rolls eyes.

Molly


	3. Discoveries and Realizations

Nami stared in shock at the fallen form of Zolo, before raising her gaze to the figure overshadowing them; an incensed Usopp.

"Uh…Usopp?" She ventured hesitantly, gulping and leaping to her feet as Usopp's angry, betrayed brown eyes turned to her. "Usopp really…what's gotten into you?" At the uncharacteristically harsh glare in the sharpshooter's eyes she took a step back, her hands held before her as she tried to calm him down, Luffy watching on with an oblivious smile on his face.

Usopp was still reeling from what he had seen as a mutinous betrayal as he rounded on Nami. It was all her doing he was sure of it. Luffy was too oblivious to notice anything strange about him and Zolo would never bother to dissect other people's problems or issues.

He took another step towards Nami, his fist raised as he fought to hold back the angry tears, when he was overcome by a sudden wave of nausea. Just his luck, it had been fading over the past month but now it was back, and in full force! He quickly bought both hands to his mouth, pausing for a moment before his eyes widened and he made a desperate dive for the side railings.

"That's it," Nami announced with a grimace "Luffy, fetch Chopper."

Luffy stared at Nami, hardly seeing to more _or _ blink.

Darn, her head was starting to throb. "Luffy, I told you to get Chopper."

"But Nami," Luffy looked confused as he pointed down at the space between them "Chopper's right here!"

Nami looked down to find the resident reindeer staring right back at her. She felt her cheeks heat up as she gave an awkward laugh.

"Oh yes, of course!"

Beside her, the previously unconscious form of Zolo twitched. "He's waking up!" Chopper squealed happily as he leapt on the swordsman.

"Not _him_, he'll be fine!" Nami ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she groaned. Kneeling down to Chopper's height, she smiled as sweetly and patiently as she could; although by now her left eye had begun twitching uncontrollably. "Could you find out what's wrong with Usopp?"

Chopper looked over to Usopp, the poor guy was currently propped up by the ship's railing and with nothing left in his stomach he'd been reduced to dry retching. Chopper's eyes widened at this and with a squeal he hurried over to Usopp, his arms waving frantically.

Nami straightened up again, her hand trying to flatten down her twitching left eye as the galley door burst open.

"Naaaaami-swan, I have your…" The ever annoying voice of the love sick cook sang out, grating on Nami's last nerve before suddenly cutting off in mid-sentence. This instantly quelled Nami's annoyance, filling her with a calm confusion as she looked over at the chief.

The blond seemed oblivious to the world around him, the ever present cigarette had fallen from his lips and his eyes, well, eye, was fixed on the still unconscious swordsman. In an unguarded moment, his face was etched with worry and concern, before he caught himself and the usual sneer was in place.

"Get up seaweed head!" Falling back on his usual insults, though Nami noticed his tone wasn't as harsh as usual. At that moment Zolo finally woke up, his ever vigilant gaze quickly scanning his surroundings before coming to rest on the thing conveniently blocking the sun from his eyes; Sanji.

Their eyes locked, and the both seemed to lose awareness of their surroundings, and even of present company!

"Uh, Luffy," Nami whispered as she leant towards the captain "Sanji has a whole lot of meat in the kitch-" At this Luffy was racing for the kitchen, and Nami allowed herself a mischievous little smirk. She quietly slipped away, silently threatening the two lovebirds to not mess it up.

---

"So uh…this is hardly a great place for a nap." Sanji started off awkwardly as he sat down next to Zolo, his one visible eye fixed on the previously forgotten plate of food in his hands.

Zolo pulled himself up, taking in the hesitant, nervous posture of the blond.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Usopp caught me off guard. There's something wrong with that kid…" He muttered the last sentence to himself, but Sanji's sharp hearing picked it up regardless.

"Mmm…" Sanji himself looked thoughtful at this. Or at least, he tried to; his gaze kept on wandering to the bronze biceps at the edge of his vision.

"…well enough alone. Don't you think?" Sanji's head snapped up, his eyes wide and his mouth gapping as he tried to come up with an intelligent response. He had no idea when the swordsman had started talking, but now he was being asked to agree to something mysterious. He didn't want to sound like an idiot by asking what Zolo had been saying, but then he didn't want to annoy him either. Think Sanji, think! Maybe it would just be safer to agree with him?

Meanwhile Zolo was studying Sanji with interest. His green eyes taking in the ever amusing yet rare sight of the blond desperately searching for words.

Without noticing, Zolo leaned closer. He was vaguely aware of his eyelids gently sliding closed before he met the warm, soft lips of that infuriatingly unforgettable cook.

---

Usopp gulped as Chopper turned pale and started gasping, that couldn't be a good sign!

He was currently settled in one of only two actual beds on board the Going Merry (no prizes for guessing who the other one belonged to), with a slight green tinge still present in his otherwise pale cheeks. He blinked sleepily, the overwhelming tiredness he'd been feeling lately suddenly catching up with him. He stared at Chopper, marveling at the irony at the reindeer's matching paleness before wrinkling his nose up and snuggling down in the blankets. So warm, cozy, comfy…whatever Chopper had to tell him wasn't _really_ that important, it could wait!

"Usopp wake up!" He sat up with a gasp, looking around the room and feeling quite disorientated. "Erghurm…what?" He blinked down at the worried face of Chopper, frowning in confusion as he saw the reindeer's lips moving. Hmm, the sound must be broken. He shook his head slowly, his brown eyes still glazed over from the interrupted nap (though it _was_ only three seconds).

"Usopp," The ship's doctor repeated "you're pregnant."


	4. Hunger

Usopp was vaguely aware of the door slamming shut as the resident reindeer hurried out of the room. Chopper's words still echoed through his mind as he stared blankly at the patterned blanket covering his knees.

Pregnant, he was pregnant. There was something growing inside him, someone.

There was a moment's pause as he considered this before he shrugged idly; there was no way this could be happening and besides, he was sooooooo sleepy. With that decided he allowed himself a content smile before sinking back down against the pillows, pulling the blanket right up to just underneath his nose as he escaped away into dreamland.

---

The world slowly came back into focus for Sanji, the unexpected lips pulling away hesitantly as the blond attempted to figure out what had just happened.

"Nyyyyyyah?"

There was a soft chuckle from somewhere in front of him and Sanji found himself with a goofy smile on his face; a warm and familiar breath washing over him and sending his eyelids fluttering back down.

There was no chance for further comments or questions as Zolo found himself being pulled back towards that pouting mouth, the sight of Sanji leaning towards him with his eyes closed was too much for the swordsman to resist.

---

Nami chuckled to herself as she watched from her hidden vantage point, the blossoming couple trained in her sights as a devious smile spread across her face. As Zolo leaned in to place another gentle kiss against Sanji's lips, Nami found herself having to struggle to keep from drooling before this was turned into a sudden gasp; Luffy was striding towards the couple!

---

"Sanji where's the meat?" The innocent, slightly frustrated voice of their happy-go-lucky captain pierced through the romantic mood as Sanji and Zolo leapt away from each other, blinking in disorientated confusion.

"Huh?" Sanji blinked stupidly as he attempted to process this half question, half demand.

"Nami said you had meat in the kitchen, where??" A confused, pouty frown spread across Luffy's face as he desperately fought to liberate the lost meat.

Meanwhile Sanji's spirits were sinking as Zolo got up and hurried away before he caught himself with a frown; why did that upset him so much?

Luffy was oblivious to Sanji's internal dilemma and ran back to the kitchen. Sanji let out a dejected sigh before turning and following their captain, his shoulders slumped and his eyes…eye, fixed on the floor.

This reaction didn't go entirely unnoticed as the sullen chef disappeared into the galley; Nami was still watching from the shadows before she finally turned away. She had a determined frown on her face as she tried to figure out how to break through the tension and make those two realize how much they really cared for one another. A plan started to form before she wandered off, muttering under her breath in a disconcerting fashion.

---

A couple of hours later and Usopp started to wake. A blissful smile was fixed to his face as he soaked up the warmth caressing his face courtesy of the afternoon sun. His deep brown eyes fluttered open reluctantly before he stretched his arms over his pillow and wriggled further down into the blankets with a groan. Once his stretching ritual was complete he wriggled back up, leaning against the pillows as he looked around the cabin slowly.

That little nap had really revitalized him, and it didn't seem to hurt that he had also forgotten about Chopper's earlier announcement. The cheerful smile returning to his face before he bounded out of bed, heading towards the galley as his stomach growled in angry protest.

---

Luffy looked down at the BLT sandwich in his hands, confusion and disbelief clearly written on his face as he started at the meager amount of meat before him.

"Sanji, where's the meat?" Refusing to accept just the one strip of bacon, Luffy stared up at Sanji with hopeful desperation.

"That's it," Sanji responded in an unusually gruff tone "now get out of my kitchen!"

Luffy blinked in surprise, his head snapping back up to Sanji as a truly worried expression finally made an appearance on the younger boy's face.

"Sanji, is something wrong?" Tilting his head to one side with a cute pout as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"No," Sanji ground out "now get out!"

Luffy blinked a few times before shrugging cheerfully and hurrying from the kitchen before his one strip of bacon could be taken from him; if Sanji said there wasn't anything wrong then there obviously wasn't, why would anybody lie about that kind of thing? Or about anything at all? The art of lying or omitting truths was completely lost on Luffy as he sat down in a nice sunny spot and quickly scoffed the BLT.

---

Usopp's stomach continued its fierce demand for food and with a grimace Usopp found himself doubled over, his stomach seeming to turn in on itself from lack of food.

Looking up briefly from his new position of kneeling on the deck Usopp suddenly grinned. There, right in front of him was a delicious plate of food and as Usopp dived on it with an almost primal ferocity he recognized it, somewhere waaaaaaaaay in the back of his mind, as the plate of food Sanji had bought out for Nami earlier.

---

After racking her brains for a good one and a half hours and coming up with nothing adequate, Nami had resorted to yelling at Zolo and shoving him into the kitchen. The evil grin returned to her face as she rubbed her hands together, no doubt plotting more set ups and sudden rendezvous before turning back to the galley door and peering in through the rounded window, miraculously going unnoticed by the hesitant couple.

---

Sanji was busily scowling into the kitchen sink when a startled cry and the door bursting open had him whipping around, shooting the vicious stare at whoever was unfortunate enough to disturb his wallowing confusion.

His face instantly went blank a second later, his eye widening in startled surprise as he realized who it was; the very man he had been desperately trying to figure out.


	5. Acceptance

Okay so this story had been going off in a random direction and I was trying to figure out how to make it an mpreg about Usopp while having Sanji and Zoro getting together as well, so in the end I just decided to have Sanji and Zoro in the background, and this chapter is just kinda bringing everything back together and explain the changes.

The next chapter will be another proper chapter, and wouldn't be so full of flash backs, hehe.

Mae

* * *

Usopp smiled to himself as he lay stretched out on his comfortable deck chair, enjoying the warm, comforting rays of the sun. It had been two months since he had found out about…_that,_ and he had reluctantly admitted to feeling excited and fond of the thing inside of him when he had first noticed the still small bump.

--

_He froze suddenly, causing the rest of the crew (aside from an ever oblivious Luffy) to brace themselves for another of Usopp's mood swings._

_No mood swing was forth coming however. Instead Usopp merely gasped softly, a look of surprise and confusion coming to his face as both hands rose to grasp his stomach._

"_What…?" He started hesitantly as the gathered crowd was shooed aside. Chopper appeared in front of him, and a small hoof rose to carefully prod the area._

_An excited grin quickly spread across the small doctor's face as a squeal was just barely suppressed._

"_It's the baby!" Chopper announced, his hooves falling away as he stepped back. "The baby is moving!"_

_Usopp blinked rapidly, trying to process this new fact before a strange feeling suddenly washed over him. It was real…_actually_ real…_

_A look of awe appeared on his face as the griping hands now formed a tender hold._

_He didn't care what anybody else said or thought; his child was the only thing that mattered now. This tiny being who depended on him so completely._

_It was quite an intense realization but for once Usopp didn't turn and run, he rose to the challenge: he was going to be the best parent he could be, the best parent _ever!

_That was his new goal in life; his new dream._

--

The shock of Chopper's diagnosis had finally worn off, and with it went the denial over what was happening.

He was a lot more interested in the child growing within him, and had even started to plan for the future.

--

"_Kichiro? No." Cross out. "Makoto? Hmm, maybe." Question mark. "Ryota? Ooooh, yes, I like that one!" Circle. "Now what if it's a girl?" Eyes cast to the sky, pencil tapping against bottom lip in thought. "Umeko!" Eyes light up. "…Or Momoko?" Indecision._

"_Usopp!" Girly scream, diving for cover behind notepad._

_Nami rolled her eyes in exasperation before trying again. "Usopp!" The notepad lowered slightly and a pair of chocolate brown eyes peered up at her._

"_What?" Startled impatience._

"_What are you doing?" Nami pressed on, choosing to ignore the sulky tone in the sharpshooter's voice._

"_Picking names." He muttered, eyes flicking back to the notepad to circle a name. _Umeko.

"_For…" Nami prompted, dissatisfied with the vague answer._

"_For Baby." Usopp shot back before claming up and refusing to answer anymore of Nami's stupid questions._

_Why _else_ would he be listing random names and numbering them in order of preference?_

--

There were other changes that had taken place on the Merry Go as well; Zoro and Sanji for one.

The two had been dancing around each other for _way_ too long; giggling, blushing, objects being dropped and half finished sentences abandoned whenever the other walked into the room.

It was all too infuriating and Zoro and Sanji seemed to be the only two clueless to the obvious signs.

Even _Luffy_ had noticed something strange was going on!

--

"_Nami?" A voice questioned hesitantly._

_Nami looked to the source of the voice, finding Luffy staring back at her with a frown on his face and his head tilted to one side. "Yeah?"_

"_Why are Zoro and Sanji acting funny?" Nami's eye started to twitch. "I tried asking them but Sanji's face went all red and Zoro's eye started twitching. Kinda like how yours is right now." He finished brightly, a cheerful smile on his face._

--

Finally Nami couldn't take it anymore, and had marched up to Zoro and thrown him into the kitchen, barring the door so escape was impossible. Those two weren't going anywhere until Nami was satisfied that they'd sorted it out.

--

"_W-what…" Sanji gulped as he set down the dishes he had been drying. The intense stare he was receiving from the swordsman did nothing for his already unsettled nerves. "What are you doin' in here?"_

"_Nami shoved me in here." Zoro replied simply, seeming distracted as he took a step towards Sanji. The whole world just seemed to melt away as he gazed into that azure eye._

_Sanji instinctively stepped back in response before his progress was suddenly halted as he came up against the wall._

'_Nami-san…but why?' The question fluttered through his mind weakly, before being promptly squashed as soft, familiar lips pressed up against his._

"_No more games Sanji."_

--

And sort it out they did.

Now that the issue had been (forcibly) addressed, the chef and first mate of the odd pirate crew were no longer at each others throats constantly.

Well…they weren't arguing at least.

--

_Nami shoved the kitchen door open, rattling off a list of requests for dinner that Luffy and Usopp had sent her down with. No, she wouldn't normally be playing errand girl and if it had been anybody else her vengeance would have been great but as Luffy was semi-banned from the kitchen for plundering meat and Usopp's mood swings struck terror into even _her_ battle hardened heart she really had no other options._

"_Hey Sanji I have the-AAAAAAAAARRGH! MY EYES!" She screamed in horror, before diving from the kitchen desperately, request list forgotten._

--

Usopp pushed himself up slowly, pulling himself back to the present. He yawned lazily as he stretched his tanned arms up, a satisfying series a clicks issuing from his back.

His arms came back down slowly, a blissful smile on his face as the sun caressed his cheeks.

It was time for a well earned meal he decided, as he patted the small bump lovingly.

His stomach grumbled in agreement, earning a chuckle from the sharpshooter as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Patience little one," he muttered softly "I'll feed you real soon, I promise."

And with that he started towards the kitchen. He just hoped it was safe to enter…


End file.
